Un coup de foudre est forcément réciproque
by Elektr0d3
Summary: Alors me voilà , avachie sur mon lit , à penser à toi .. Malfoy , dis moi , comment estce que tout cela a vraiment commencé ? Par hasard ? Je savais bien que ce serait une année pas comme les autres . HGDM


**Auteur**:Elektr0d3 , soit moi

**Titre**: Un coup de foudre est forcément réciproque .

**Rating**: M ou T , je sais pas trop encore S

**Paring**: Draco/Hermione peut etre d'autre au second plan ?

**Disclaimer**: Rien n'est à moi, tout à JKR.

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Rentrée perturbante ._**

_ Hermione _

Alors me voilà , avachie sur mon lit , à penser à toi .. Comment en suis-je arriver là , comment tu as pu m'avoir aussi facilement ? Je dois dire que je me déçois moi même , tomber si bas que toutes ces gamines folles de toi ... C'est vraiment un comble ! Malfoy , dis moi , comment est-ce que tout cela a vraiment commencé ? Par hasard ? Sûrement pas , les choses n'arrivent jamais par hasard ... En fait tu avais tout planifié , aussi loin que je me souvienne , cela date de la rentrée de ma sixieme année de Poudlard . Je savais bien que ce serait une année pas comme les autres .

_ Hermione : Rentrée – 1er Septembre _

Mon reveil sonne . Je bondis et lui donne un gros coup de poing . **Vlan** ! Celui-ci vole et explose en morceau sur mon mur . Je sors ma tete de dessous de mon oreiller et lutte pour ouvrir mes yeux . Reveillée , je me leve avec difficulté et me traine jusqu'à mon calendrier . Quel jour sommes-nous ? Le 1er ? Oh non , c'est la rentrée .

Vous devez etre surpris de ma réaction , n'est-ce-pas ? Hermione Granger est sencée etre en joie sachant que c'est la rentrée , mais non ! Je suis réellement dégoutée , voilà deux longs mois que j'attend la lettre qui est sencée m'informer que je suis la prefete-en-chef de cette année ! Mais encore une fois : Non ! Cela fait 61 jours que TOUT les matins je vais voir dans la boite au lettre dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose pour moi , cela fait 61 jours que TOUTES les 2-3 heures je regarde par la fenetre rêvant d'apercevoir un hiboux pour moi ! A qui ont-il pu donner ce post qui m'était détistiné ?! Je me tape la tete contre le mur , mécontente et commence à choisir mes habits . Il y a un an j'aurais mis ce qui me tombe sous la main , mais aujourd'hui je choisie celui qui me va le mieu , très patiente , chaques jours . Le temps passe et je m'habille . Il faut dire que j'ai beaucoup changée ces derniers temps , j'ai beaucoup mûri , j'ai beaucoup réfléchis . J'enfile mes chaussures et me leve pour me regarder dans la glace . Alors voilà , Hermione Granger c'est quoi ? 50 kilos , un bon 85 B et 1m68 , oui . Et en plus elle j'me suis lissée les cheveux .

« **Chériiiiiiie c'est l'heure !! **»Dit ma mere .

Je sursaute et regarde ma montre magique : 8h30 !! J'aurais du me lever plus tot ! Je prend ma valise prête et m'élance dans les escaliers . Je fais une bise à ma mère et lui lance :

«- **Maman ! Le Poudlard Express part à 9h30 !!**

**A bon ?** Repondit-elle sereine ,

**Uiiiii !!!** Dis-je stréssée

**Bien , allons y , saute dans la voiture ma belle !** »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait , nous voilà dans la voiture familliale , en route vers la gare . Ma mère appuit sur le champignon et nous arrivons vite . Pendant tout le trajet je me répetais que cette rentrée avait tout d'une mauvaise rentrée !

_ Draco : La rentrée _

Encore une rentrée comme les autres , cette année sera encore ennuyeuse ?! Reprend toi en main Draco ! Il faut que cette année soit belle , fixe-toi des objectifs et va de l'avant . Je sais , vous me prennez pour un fou ? Vous avez raison , c'est l'allure que l'on me donnerait en ce moment meme .

Je marche , nonchalant , le long du quai 9 ¾ , mon elfe de maison qui me porte ma valise . Je prend mon temps , je traine . Les quaies sont déjà presque déserts , tous les eleves sont déjà dans le Poudlard Express . Je souris , charmeurs , aux quelques jeunes filles qui m'observent de derriere une fenetre due train , elles gloussent , c'a m'enerve . Mais le nouveau « Draco Malfoy » est « Coooool» il ne se prend pas la tete . Donc je ne me prend pas la tete .

« - **Tiens , ca fesait longtemps ...!** Potty et la fouine étaient là , ils ne m'avaient pas du tout manqués !

**Oh ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !** Dis-je ironique .

**Malfoy , gardes tes compliments , on veut juste savoir si tu n'aurais pas vu Hermione .**

Je fronce les sourcils et leur répond :

**Nan je ne l'ai pas vu . **J'avais dis ca télement simplement , que ca me surprennais , et apparemment eux aussi . La fouine dit :

**Heum ... Merci du tuyau ...** Méfiant . »

Je partais sans rien dire en congédiant mon elfe , je pris ma valise . Je repenssais , en marchant en direction du compartiment 7 , à mes « bonnes résolutions » , etre « cool » ne veut pas dire etre gentil avec tout le monde Draco !Pourquoi tu leur à parler si gentillment ?! Reprend-toi !

Aprés ce combat intérrieur de très courte durée , je me retourne et voit que les deux garcons ne sont plus là , ils ont du surment monté et je décide de faire de même . Mais quelque chose , non , quelqu'un vient me troubler . Elle courrait , seule , sa lourde valise à la main . Elle m'apparut comme une évidence , c'était elle mon changement , mon abjectif , ma « bonne résolution » je n'ausais détourner le regard d'elle , je ne sentais plus mes jambes , qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Malfoy ?!!! Aller ! Ce n'est que cette satané Sang-de-Bourbes !! Elle avait beaucoup changée , elle avait grandit et elle avait pris de jolies formes là où il fallait ... Je secouais ma tete pour me la retirer cette image de l'esprit . Elle n'était plus très loin , je dirais ... 10 bons metres , alors qu'une sonnerie retentissait sur le quai : « Attentiooooon !! Fermeture des portes dans 5 Minutes ! »

_ Hermione _

Je courais le plus vite possible , le long du quai , et j'éssayais de ne pas me soucier de Malfoy qui visiblement n'avait pas envie de bouger de là . Je fut très troublée par sa Façon de me regarder , mais pas seulement , surtout par lui . Il avait encore grandit , bien qu'il fut déjà grand . Ces cheveux blonds qu'il avait devant les yeux , et qu'il avait finalement laissés libres lui donnait un air d'ange . Il était incroyablement beau , son corps parfait , et son allure n'allait pas à sa facon d'être et c'était vraiment dommage . Comment quelqu'un d'aussi superbe puisse être aussi mauvais ? La sonnerie de la gare me reveilla , et j'avancait , éssouflée , jusqu'à la porte du compartiment 13 . Malfoy ne bougait toujours pas et cela m'intriguait . Je me retournais et dit :

« - **Malfoy , montes ou tu va rater le train **! »

Malfoy reprit son apparence froide et antipathique et me répondit d'un ton mauvais :

« - O**ccupes toi de tes fesses Granger !** Ca me blessa plus que je l'imaginais et je poursuivis :

**Comme tu voudras , mais t'étonnes pas si Serpentard a des points en moins .**

**Je te rappelle que je suis Prefet-En-Chef cette année ,** il se rapprochait de moi dangereusement, son air perver au visage .

**- Et que par conséquent je pourrais aussi retirer des points à de certaines jeunes filles qui me cassent les pieds ... Tu vois ? **Alors c'est lui qui m'a pris ma place ? Il a sûremement du donner de nombreux gallions aux professeurs pour avoir ce post ... La rage bouillonnait à l'interieure de moi , mais j'éssayais de ne rien laisser parraître ... Alors que le silence se faisait , il commenca à me carésser la joue de sa main froide . Je me glacait sous cette preuve d'interêt et le regardais d'un air vide . Quelque chose d'étrange tourbillonait dans mon ventre , je ne dis rien .

**Fermes la bouches on dirait une carpe hors d'eau ! » **Coupa t' il méchament .

Je restait muette et immobile , puis je le vit disparaître dans le compartiment 7 et , reveillée , je rentrait juste à temps dans le compartiment 13 , avant la fermeture des portes .

* * *

Voilaaaa c'est le premier chapitre ! Vous en voulez d'autres ? Faites – le moi savoir , sinon je continuerais pas C'est ma premiere Fan-Fic alors soyez gentiiiil . Reviews s'il vous plaiiit ! 

J'ai déjà écrit le chapitre 2 et 3

Ps: Désolé si c'est un peu court S


End file.
